mutant_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Shalimar
Shalimar is a Feline Feral, fiery, and stunning, a sensual beauty utterly in touch with her primal self. Blessed with both human and animal DNA, Shalimar has the strength, speed, and cunning of the animal kingdom…with a tempestuous nature to match. She is uncannily fast, inhumanly agile and sensually Feline. Walking the line between human and Feral, Shalimar is a little wild and completely unpredictable. Her Feral side is shown mostly by her graceful movements and glowing cat eyes. She is the daughter of Nicholas Fox, the head of Naxcon Corporation Industries. Shalimar frightened away her friends in school, due mostly to the fact that she forced an ex-boyfriend to eat his math textbook. Hoping to counter her wild and upredictable behavior, Nicholas placed Shalimar in a psychiatric ward when she was 10 years old, where she was repeatedly beaten by the orderlies. Her parents split up shortly after she left. Shalimar escaped from the hospital as soon as she was strong enough to fight back and lived on the streets with another Feline Feral, Gia DuChamps, until she was 15. At some point in time during these early years, Shalimar had a romantic affair with the unscrupulous thief Zack Lockhart; Shalimar recalls that he once stashed his stolen loot in her freezer, leaving her to face some time in jail. Eventually Adam Kane found her holed up in an old motel and brought her to live in Sanctuary with him and another 15 year old Feline Feral, Nikki Rodgers. She remained a part of Mutant X after Adam chose to send Nikki away to a foster home. ---- GENOMEX SECURITY FILE: MX999FFS Fox, Shalimar. Priority Clearance Only UPDATED 5/30 The subject profiled is a member of the outlaw faction Mutant X. Fox is a Feral in her late twenties. She falls into the classification of Feline, most common of the New Mutant breed. Her heightened senses, strength, agility, and prowess are all on par with a female cougar or lynx. If she possesses cat claws or fangs, they are retractable and have not surfaced in any recorded GSA encounter (making their existence unlikely). Raised by her natural parents in the American southwest, Genomex lost track of the subject when the Agency's original tracking database became corrupted during Incident X (SECURITY RED FILE, no general access). The current location and status of her family have yet to be retraced, although it is an educated deduction that their true surname is not "Fox". History files on this Feline begin with police records as a teenage runaway and then an accomplice to petty theft with fellow New Mutant Zack Lockhart, a Psionic Illusionist (file #EOG62PLZ). Located by renegade activist Adam (files #MX999AAA, #EOG85AAA and #0154A896, among others) before Genomex could apprehend her, Fox descended into a deeper life of criminal activity as part of his terrorist task force. To date, she has the longest tenure of any New Mutant he has employed. While the Feline has considerably honed battle skills and a highly developed aggression, she does fall victim to the most common of Feral vulnerabilities: a fear of fire. GS Agents confronting Fox are recommended to employ this weakness against her. Like all Feline Ferals, she may be highly susceptible to hypnotic influence or suggestion, although it is presumed that Adam has taken measures to counteract the flaw. Fox is always to be treated as a HIGHLY DANGEROUS ENEMY; however, the directive from Mr. Eckhart's office is firm on her being captured alive and reasonably unharmed. This mandate remains in place UFN. Most information comes from: The Mutant X Archive Live Journal Shalimar Quotes ~ With a little work, being a New Mutant can be fabulous. ~ Jesse: Is that what I looked like when I first saw it? Shalimar: Nah. You just started crying. ~ I'll handle them. This is woman's work. ~ I may be Feral, but I do prefer my meat medium well. ~ Any accomplice of Daniel's is a friend of ours! ~ If I said yes to half the guys who wanted to buy me a drink, you'd be pouring me out of this meat rack. ~ Guy: Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again? Shalimar: Yeah. Only this time, don't stop. ~ Shalimar: Someone once told me you can't force right or wrong on anyone. Adam: All you can do is lead by example and hope they lean toward the light. Shalimar: Glad you remembered. ~ Remind me: Never date an elemental. ~ Emma: Sorry, this was a waste of time. Shalimar: Not if it put your mind at ease. I don't mind looking. ~ Get the hell out of my house. ~ If you ever so much as think of me again, you're going to live to regret it. But I promise you won't live very long. ~ Brennan: Make you feel better? Shalimar: Kicking your butt usually does. ~ Shalimar: Thought you said this wasn't going to hurt. Emma: And you believed me? It's called bedside manner. Now, be a good girl, and you'll get a lollypop when we're done. Shalimar: Yeah, well, throw in a balloon and I'm all yours. ~ Brennan: You were going to sacrifice yourself for me. Shalimar: Seemed like a good idea at the time... ~ That's gonna leave a mark. ~ I think it's time we remind her that this is Mutant X, not Mutant Lex. ~ That's a big knife. Compensating for something? ~ Brennan: Yeah, well it’s man’s pursuit of the perfect woman. It’s been going on since the beginning of time. Shalimar: Well, man should get over his damn self. Women are perfect just the way they are.